Total Corrected Action
by Keno9988
Summary: With the fixing of a goof and the changing of an event, Ezekiel and Courtney are now competing in TDA from the start. How much will this change the way TDA goes down?


It hasn't been that relaxing of a day for the 22 contestants on Camp Wawanakwa. They have been ordered by the host of Total Drama Island, Chris McLean, to find a briefcase containing one million dollars and bring it to the dock, named the Dock of Shame. Few of the contestants have been managing to find it, but the case has gone through multiple holders, like Owen, Tyler, DJ, and Cody, the four of them tied together due to trust issues, to Harold and Heather, the Queen Bee and a red-haired dweeb, even to Justin, a handsome hunk hailing from Hawaii.

However, events have been absolutely crazy since the start. Events have been leading up to a large group of the contestants balancing on top of a diving board above a pool of green jelly and Justin in a barely-functional plane, sky-diving, trying to snatch the case from Lindsay, covering her friend Beth and their third-wheel partner Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy. Justin easily manages to grab the case from Lindsay with little persuasion due to his exaggerated beauty.

But unbeknownst to him, Eva, a muscular female with a noticeable uni-brow, wearing sports gear, and Noah, the highly intelligent teen wearing summer-appropriate thing like a sweater, a collared short-sleeved shirt, and an undershirt, and shorts and sneakers with socks, have been waiting, holding buckets full of fish water on top of the communal bathrooms that Justin, Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel have been standing by, with Izzy spying from behind those restrooms.

"Fire!" Izzy shouts. Immediately after, Noah and Eva dump their buckets onto Justin, and a fish even latches onto his hair.

"Aah! My hair! Not my hair!" Justin panics as he stares at his dark brown hair in disbelief and shock. Izzy then brings out her own bucket, shouting, and slams it on Justin's head, making him groan in pain and sympathy for his own face. Izzy then yanks the case full of money from Justin, and runs off towards the dock.

Eva and Noah watch Izzy just run off with the case. After a moment of silence, Noah deadpans, "Boy, isn't she trustworthy?"

A second later, Izzy trips over a rock poking out of the grass, and the case bounces across the grass.

Izzy, slightly irritated, says to the case, "Hey, you! Come back here!" and jumps up to her feet and chases after it. Then Gwen and Trent, the two lovers of season one, run past the parachute after the case. Beth peeks out from under the parachute, and runs off with Lindsay after the case. The eye candy Justin then begins walking around aimlessly around camp, dragging Ezekiel around with him, who presses against the parachute, confused.

Meanwhile, the diving board has been showing signs of breaking, as Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, DJ, Cody, Tyler, and Leshawna continue to argue on top of it. After a moment of silence, the board cracks audibly, sending all ten of them falling and yelling. Courtney wraps her arms around Owen's neck in fear. However, Cody, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie fall into the green jelly, snapping the rope four of the guys were connected with, while Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Courtney, Owen, and Leshawna manages to stay on the broken diving board and it begins sliding across the ground.

The board slides and hits Duncan, who was on a moose's back after it defeated Duncan in a battle, and drags him with the others. The board continues to slide past Justin, who's still dragging Ezekiel with his parachute. The board hooks the parachute onto it, just missing the scared homeschooled teen, and jolting Justin to follow the parachute, sliding on his butt.

Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, and Beth are suddenly snatched by the board and begin shouting in fear along with the others. Harold and Heather are at the edge of the dock, with Harold helping Heather up from the water due to Heather being chased by Leshawna earlier. Harold turns around and sees the barrage of people sliding at him and bumping him into the water, bringing Heather with him.

After a moment, the sixteen of the sixteen-year-olds emerge their heads from the water, which include Geoff, Bridgette, Justin (who now has the bucket off his head), Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Heather, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel. They all look around in extreme confusion.

The case is now floating in water. But almost instantaneously, the case is eaten by a shark. A seagull watches and laughs, but it is also eaten by the shark.

Chris then walks down on the dock from a helicopter.

Chris, in a disappointed tone tone, says, "Wow. You guys lost the case. Way to go." Chris rolls his eyes.

Ezekiel looks around more in bewildernment. "Wait, we did?"

"Yep," Chris replies. "And now, there's a sixteen-way tie between all of you. So… now we have to solve this season two!"

 **\- Confessional: Leshawna -**

"Did he just say season two?" Leshawna asks in surprise in the confessional outhouse.

 **\- Confessional: Heather -**

Heather shakes her head. "Uh uh. No way. I did not agree to a season two."

 **\- Confessional: Harold -**

"Another season? Sweet! Another chance to show off my mad skills!" Harold brags. He then yelps, "Hi-yah!" and accidentally bumps his elbow against the walls of the outhouse with a loud bang. "Ow!"

Harold then begins chuckling. "Oh, the funny bone!" He chuckles once more. "That _is_ funny."

 **\- Confessional: Ezekiel-**

Ezekiel timidly looks around the outhouse. "I'm screwed, aren't I, eh?"

 **\- At the docks -**

"Season two?" Duncan angrily asks the host. "I did not agree to season two."

Chris interrupts with, "Ah tut tut tut. Fine print. It was in your contract."

"Ugh, I hate. The fine print," Gwen groans in frustration.

Then, the six campers that didn't end up in the water, which include Cody, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Eva, and Noah, run up to the docks and stop behind Chris. The host turns around and says to them, "Oh, so sorry, but you guys failed to qualify for season two."

"Season two?" Tyler questions. "Aw man."

Chris ignores Tyler's proclamation and says to the sixteen in the water, "Now, all of you in the water, meet me at a new location in two days so you can compete in the next season. See you then."

Chris turns back to the six that are unqualified. "Now, for all of you that aren't competing, you guys are going to be watching the action unfold at a _different_ secret location!"

"Well, gee," Noah snarks. "Aren't I enthralled?"

Chris ignores Noah's comment as well and points to the camera. "See you viewers next season on Total! Drama!" Chris brings out a clapper. "Action!" He claps the clapper.


End file.
